DESCRIPTION: This application proposes development of an interactive multimedia screening, prevention, and early intervention program, the Computer Enabled Assessment and Smoking Intervention Tool for Primary Care (CEASIT-PC). The program, for use with 12-14 year-old primary care patients, is designed to: 1) detect adolescents using tobacco or at high risk of tobacco use; 2) conduct an assessment of the patient's stage of change (for those whose screen is positive); 3) match interventions to the patient's stage of tobacco use and stage of change, and 4) provide a printout for the patient and physician. Historically, physicians have difficulty devoting the time and energy needed to conduct tobacco prevention. Many young patients initiate tobacco use, compromising their medical conditions and eventually requiring more extensive and costly treatments. To remedy this situation, we propose to use state-of-the-art screening and intervention methods for tobacco use and risk and multimedia technology to develop a practical tool for assisting physicians in treating these patients. Phase I will yield process flowcharts of the assessment questions, design of patient and provider printouts, the high-level design, and creation and acceptance testing of a demo CD-ROM. Phase II will include a three-month follow-up of adolescents exposed to the program.